Suspicion, my version
by iheartprivate
Summary: This happens right after Paradise Lost. Will Reed stay at Easton? Will she choose Josh or Upton?
1. End of Paradise Lost

Disclaimer: I do not own Private. Kate Brian does.

I struggled against the current pushing me as I paddled as fast as I could. I tried to think positive thoughts, to keep me going. I mean, it was only my third near-death experience, right? Scratch that. It was my third. Most people don't have near-death experiences. Just Hurricane Reed. I tried not to think of that, and switched to thinking about Upton. Upton, his charming ways, the way he looked, how much he loved me. How much did he love me? Considering that he ran after Poppy, I guess not as much as I thought he did. That player, cheating on me with Paige and Sienna too.

I had lost everything. Ariana and Sabine had tried to kill me, Josh had left me, I had lost my place at Billings… what else was there to lose? My hope completely drained away, leaving me feeling empty. 'I guess this is the end. Goodbye, me. Goodbye, Hurricane Reed.'


	2. Chapter 1

Josh's POV

I sat in the waiting room, reading a People magazine, when I heard wheels rolling. I looked up and stared, frozen. Somebody that I knew very well had just been wheeled into room 4009, in the room right next to where my girlfriend lay asleep, thanks to Sabine. 'Reed?!' I whispered in shock. Wasn't Reed in St. Barth's relaxing with Noelle? 'It's probably just someone who looks like Reed,' I thought to myself when in walked Noelle Lange. She looked tired, her dress dirty, her hair matted and tangled and not looking like the usual confident person she was.

'What are you doing here?' I asked Noelle.

'Why should you care?' Noelle replied spitefully. I blinked. That was a bit harsh. I tried a different question.

'What happened to Reed?' I asked.

'…… she jumped off of the boat' Noelle said in a soft voice. 'The doctors said that she might not live.' She started to cry. 'Why, Reed? We were having so much fun on Casino night, and you made so much money. You even medaled in the Upton Olympics. You two made such a great couple. So why?' Noelle started to cry. This was so unlike her usual confident self. I was about to comfort her when it hit me. Couple?! Reed had a new boyfriend?!

Just then, a doctor came in. Noelle sat up quickly and wiped away her tears.

'Is Reed okay?' she asked.

'Sorry, we have nothing on Ms. Brennan yet. Mr. Hollis, Ms. Slade has woken up.'


	3. Chapter 2

Josh's POV

I walked into room 4007 and took it in. There was a door to the patio on the other side of room,

from which sunlight poured in through. The room seem completely, except for the white bed and the

vase of flowers on the small desk next to the bed. Propped up against the bed was Ivy herself, but the

color had drained from her usually lifeless face. She smiled weakly at me, and patted the bed,

beckoning me to sit beside her. 'Hey Josh,' she whispered. I stared into her eyes.

'Have I ever told you I love you?' I asked her quietly.

'Yes,' she replied.

'Well maybe I should tell you again. I love you, Ivy.' I leaned in and cupped her face in my hands,

leaning in towards her. The kiss was slow and passionate. I leaned in for more, when I heard the door

open. Ivy pulled away and turned her head, eyes widening. I turned my head to face the door. It was

Gage, with a bouquet of red roses in hand.

**Sorry people. I know this chapter is short too. I'll try to make the chapters longer. Please review.**


	4. Chapter 3

Reed's POV

I opened my eyes and found myself staring at beige walls, beige curtains, beige ceilings, beige

everything. Where was I? I recalled winning the girls vs. boys poker game. Then my 'alone' time with

Upton. Poppy and Mrs. Ryan had come in, where Poppy had run away crying and Upton had followed

her. I had left the room only to find myself being pushed into the deep, dark waters of the sea. Maybe

this was my room in heaven, though it didn't seem like heaven at all to me. I mean ewww, whoever

built and painted this room has no style. I laughed at my inner Noelle Lange.

I decided to take a better look around the room, seeing as this was where I'd be for a while. So I

propped myself up on the stiff white bed. Everything was beige, except for the bed. There was a door

to a patio, where sunlight streamed through. I turned my head left to the door and noticed Noelle and

Upton sleeping. 'Noelle?! Upton?!' I croaked. Why was my voice like this?

Noelle's eyes suddenly opened. She stared at me, pinched herself, then stared at me again.

'Ohmygod! REED!!' Noelle shrieked. Upton jumped in his chair, finally.

'What? What's happening? Is everything okay?' He rubbed his eyes, then looked at me. 'REED!'

'You guys, what are you guys doing here? I'm the one who's dead, not you!' I exclaimed, then coughed.

'You're not dead, Reed. You survived!' Noelle squealed. I was taken aback. So this wasn't heaven? No

wonder the room was so ugly. Stupid me.

'Are you okay, Reed?' Upton asked, his beautiful features displaying lines of concern.

'My head hurts a bit and it's a bit hard to breathe, but otherwise I'm perfectly fine.'

'I thought you were going to die, glass-licker!'

'You should have seen her cry,' Upton laughed. 'It was hilarious.' Noelle slapped him playfully.

'It's not like you didn't either!' I laughed. I felt great, watching Noelle and Upton.

'I'm gonna go spread the good news back at Easton, then get something to eat, 'kay Reed? Get better glass-licker. We need you

back. Bye!' Noelle trounced out of the room.

Josh's POV

'Hey, Ivy.' Gage grinned as he opened the door. His smile dropped when he saw me, then he

plastered another one back on to his face. 'Yo, dude!' He sat down on a chair. 'Oh, Ivy, I'm assuming

Noelle's here to see you because I saw her outside your room just now.'

'Oh right. Noelle's here to see Reed. Apparently, Reed jumped off a boat.'

'What?!' Ivy gasped.

'I gonna go see her right now, check to make sure she's okay. I'll be back.' I was just about to leave

when I heard Ivy say: 'If she's awake, can you tell her to come see me?'

'Sure,' I replied and walked out the door.

**Hoped you liked it! I tried to make it a bit longer. Please review.**


	5. Chapter 4

**Sorry guys. I forgot to mention that the hospital at St. Barth's was being renovated, so Reed was sent to the hospital near Easton.**

Josh's POV

I walked into room 4009 where Reed was holding hands and talking to the hottest guy I had ever

seen. 'Whoa, no wonder Reed got over me so quick. This guy could me a model!' I thought to myself.

'Hey, Reed. Hey, uhhh…'

'It's Upton,' he replied. 'Upton Giles. I'm Reed's boyfriend.' He turned and smiled at Reed. I

shuddered, then stopped myself. Why was I shuddering? It's not like I liked Reed anymore. I had Ivy.

'Hey, Josh,' Reed spoke in a soft voice. 'Upton, this is Josh, my uhhh… ex-boyfriend.'

'I came to see how you were doing. I saw you when I was waiting for Ivy.' Reed flinched.

'How's Ivy doing? Is she okay?' Reed asked.

'She's doing fine. She just woke up a few hours ago. In fact, she wants you to go see her. Right now, if

possible.

'Sure,' she replied. She turned to look at Upton. He nodded back at her.

'I'll be waiting,' he said. Reed got out of her bed and took a few wobbly steps. I took her hand and

helped her walk.

Reed's POV

My heart beat fast as Josh helped me walk to Ivy's room. Why was this happening? I had Upton, who

had gone after Poppy only to tell her that he would never love her, now that he had me. That she

shouldn't expect that they would ever be together. Even if it was the reason why I was here right now, I

knew that Upton loved me and always would. Besides, Josh had Ivy didn't he?

I entered the room. Ivy was sitting on her bed, shoulder bandaged, talking to Gage who was sitting in a chair. Her eyes lit up when she saw me.

'Reed!' she exclaimed.

'Hey Ivy,' I replied. She beamed. 'Are you mad at me?' I asked tentatively.

'Why would I be mad?'

'It was my fault that you got shot. If it weren't for me, you wouldn't be here. If…'

'Reed,' she interrupted me. 'It's not your fault, it was Sabine's. You didn't do anything bad, she did.

Now stop saying that it's all your fault because it's not. And… I wanted to say something else.'

'What?' I asked.

'Thanks. Thanks for showing me your kindness, even if I wasn't very nice to you. Thanks for showing me

that not all Billings girls are mean. Thanks to you, I learned how to be a good friend and who my true

friends are. My true friend isn't Cheyenne. It's you.'

'That's so sweet!' I hugged Ivy. I looked at her. 'You're a true friend too.'

'Ugghhh, stop it with this mushy stuff,' Gage complained. Just then, Josh's phone rang.

'Hello? Hey mom. Yeah, I'm fine. I'm good, you don't need to worry about me. Oh, okay then. Love

you mom. Bye.' He placed the phone on the side table next to Ivy.

'Love you mom. Bye.' Gage mimicked.

'Dude, shut up. Reed, we better get you back to your room. Oh, Ivy? I have to go now and catch up on

the homework that I have. I'll see you tomorrow.'

'Bye Josh. Bye Reed.' She smiled and waved. I waved back as we exited the room.

Josh's POV

I left Reed in room 4009 where her boyfriend had fallen asleep. As I walked to my car outside, I

remembered that I had left my phone upstairs in Ivy's room, so I quickly ran to her room, wanting to get

my homework done and over with. I whipped open the door and gaped. Ivy and Gage were kissing.


End file.
